Comic Party: The YURI Incident!
by shanejayell
Summary: Eimi and Yuu are shocked to discover a hentai dojin... about THEM!


Comic Party: The YURI Incident!

Kazuki worked intently on the latest panel, sketching in first the two figures, then inking over the lines that the black haired young man wanted to keep. Finally a few careful strokes of his white eraser cleared away the excess lines and the latest bit was finished. 'Only a few pages to go,' he mused, a slight smile on his tired face, 'and I'll be done.'

"Get back to work!"

WHACK!

"Yuu!" Kazuki rubbed at the back of his head, glaring at the young woman who stood behind him, "What did you do that for?"

Yuu smiled, her circular glasses gleaming as she hefted the paper fan she had just clouted Kazuki with. "A true dojinishi wouldn't be slacking off," she declared, reddish-brown hair bouncing slightly, "not with a deadline only days away."

"But I'm on schedule," Kazuki answered only to see Yuu fall over from shock. "Hey," he protested, "I'm not that bad."

Yuu shook her head, a wry smile on her face, "Right." She peered over his shoulder at what he was doing as she curiously asked, "What's it about?"

For the first time in their conversation Kazuki hesitated. "You remember that yaoi dojin you had Subaru draw of me and Taishi?" he asked.

"Yes?" Yuu blinked.

"Well, I kinda thought turnabout was fair play," he dug through the sheets until he got the cover and passed it over.

Two very familiar looking women were twined in an embrace in the front cover, gazing into each other's eyes as flowers swirled around in the background. Yuu didn't need to read any more to realize what sort of book he was doing, "You're publishing a Yuri dojin!"

Later that day Eimi looked at Yuu in surprise, her green hair falling into her eyes. "He's doing WHAT?" she blurted.

Yuu just shrugged and took a drink of her tea, "He's drawn a yuri manga staring you, me, Subaru and Minami."

"Why that little..." Eimi narrowed her eyes, clenching a single fist.

Yuu looked at her with wicked amusement, "Oh come on, haven't you ever wanted to star in your own dojin?"

"Not if I'm having sex with you in it, Panda," Eimi shuddered visibly at the very idea, ignoring the butterflies the idea spawned in her stomach.

"I can't say that I'm thrilled with that idea, either," Yuu sniffed disdainfully.

"You got a look at it," Eimi looked at Yuu thoughtfully, "how bad is it?"

"Not too explicit," Yuu smirked, "I think he was uncomfortable with actually drawing us in compromising positions."

"And the story?" Eimi asked.

Yuu looked off in the distance, "Well, it starts with one of our usual arguments and then goes in an odd direction..."

"You'll never be able to sell as many manga as I," Eimi declared, eyes flashing, "you're lucky to sell out at all!"

Yuu went nose to nose with her, the light off her glasses glinting, "That's because you're a sell out! A sell out and a hack!"

"I don't have to take that from a low selling panda!" Eimi shot back.

Yuu blew a raspberry, "Hack!

Eimi blew one back at her, "Panda!"

Yuu moved closer, grabbing Eimi by the shirt as she hissed, "I can't believe someone as attractive as you could be such a hack!"

"Panda's shouldn't have such lovely eyes," Eimi shot back, their faces less than an inch apart. Both of their chests rapidly rose and fell with their breaths, looking into each others eyes with a strange kind of intensity.

Yuu tilted her head slightly to the side, bringing her face even closer as her voice dropped to a purr, "I wish..."

"Wish what?" Eimi asked softly.

She didn't answer her aloud, instead Yuu gently pressed her lips to Eimi's. The other girl stiffened in surprise then, almost automatically she slipped her arms around the slightly taller girl, deepening the kiss. They separated almost reluctantly, gazing into each others eyes...

"Excuse me," the cheerful voice interrupted. Both Yuu and Eimi turned to see Minami looking at them cheerfully, her usual visor and glasses in place, light brown hair falling around her face. Her uniform hugged her tightly, short skirt and top clinging as she waited for them to reply.

"Yes?" Yuu demanded impatiently.

Minami gestured around them to the convention members who were watching them with interest, "I'm sure we're all enjoying the show, but you shouldn't be doing that here."

Eimi looked visibly annoyed at the interruption but she had to concede, "All right, I guess we got a little carried away."

Minami hesitated she then smiled at the two of them, her eyes twinkling with mischief and something else. "If you like," she softly invited, "I could let you borrow my office."

Both Eimi and Yuu looked at her then at each other in surprise then they blurted out at almost the same time, "Yes!"

A few minutes later Minami shut the door, locking it as she turned to look at Eimi and Yuu. With a surprising degree of forcefulness Yuu had pressed Eimi up against the desk, kissing her neck as the other girl moaned softly. Eimi shuddered as Yuu gently cupped her breasts through her top, licking hungrily at her neck.

Minami shuddered as she watched, sliding a hand under her uniform skirt. She cupped her breast through her top, watching as Yuu undid the buttons of Eimi's shirt, revealing the black lace underwear the other girl was wearing.

"What are you...?" Eimi managed to ask Minami.

"Don't worry," Minami reassured her softly, "I just like to watch."

"And you said it was nonexplicit?" Eimi blurted as she looked across the table to Yuu. Oddly she realized her breathing was coming a bit faster, a genuine feeling of excitement racing through her. 'It's not because of Yuu and I,' she reminded herself, 'it's just from the story.'

Yuu shook her head, "Eimi, Eimi, Eimi..."

"What?" Eimi asked, cheeks a bit red.

"Compared to some of the yaoi manga that we've done," Yuu shrugged the flashed a wicked smile, "this is practically tame."

"All right," Eimi softly conceded, "point." She drank a bit more of her tea, trying to regain a little of her self control.

"Besides," Yuu smirked, "I still haven't told you how Subaru gets involved."

Eimi put her face in her hands and groaned, "Do I really want to know?"

Yuu just grinned as she eagerly said, "Poor Subaru comes looking for us and stumbles upon our wild sex scene as well as the half naked Minami, then decides to ravish Minami on the desk beside where we're making out."

Eimi blinked, trying to visualize how they'd manage that. "Minami's desk isn't that big in real life, is it?" she asked.

"Poetic license," Yuu laughed merrily.

Eimi took another drink, gazing across the table at Yuu as a unusual thought raced, 'Panda really does have beautiful eyes.'

To be continued...?

Author's notes: This is based of the Comic Party anime and the dojin/mangas that were published from CPM manga. Obviously it's not part of the regular series continuity, and is intended more as a fun romp. In all honesty I'm not sure that poor Kazuki would ever do a adult dojin, much less a yuri one featuring his friends.


End file.
